William did 7 more squats than Vanessa at night. Vanessa did 7 squats. How many squats did William do?
Explanation: Vanessa did 7 squats, and William did 7 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $7 + 7$ squats. He did $7 + 7 = 14$ squats.